Avaquetiel Taboo
by Kwannom
Summary: Elladan and the elleth Elwen are lovers, but their happiness ends when they find out that Elrohir is dying. What could be the cause for this? He loves the same elleth as his brother. Het and Slash. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Avaquetiel - Taboo  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance / Drama  
**Betas: **Trek Queen  
**WARNING:** Incest / Slash / Bi /Sexual Situations  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Summary:** Elladan and the elleth Elwen are lovers, but their happiness ends when they find out that Elrohir is dying. What could be the cause for this? He loves the same elleth as his brother. Incapable of letting Elrohir fade, Elladan decides to convince his brother to take part in an act that is going to change their lives forever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Originally this fic came to life under the request of some Brazilian ficwriters who wanted to see me to find a way to make the romantic relationship that had been formed among three characters in the group fic work out. It is a little corny, but, whatever. Love is corny.

Thanks to **Elentari **for creating the name of Thranduil's wife. In this fic she is called Urthala (steady-fire).

The song that Elrohir sings is the same used by Elentari in the group fic. Its name is **Fascinação** (Fascination), by Marchetti and Armando Louzada, one of the most beautiful Brazilian songs ever.

The scene of the threesome itself was inspired by the fic **_Life is Short_**, by Sinda, because I don't have any self experience in the group job field.

**Elleth** – she-elf  
**Ellith** – she-elves  
**Ellon **– elf  
**Ellyn** - elves

Well, that is it!

Lore aka kwannom

_In love with Derfel Cadarn, Saxon Captain of the army of Arthur ap Uther;  
Infatuated with Hephaestion, Macedonian General and lover of Alexander the Great;  
Protector of Wilrog and  
Haldir's worst nightmare.

* * *

_

"Lovers can see to do their amorous rites by their own beauties".

**- William Shakespeare**

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

A noise.

A murmur.

A light flutter, like the trembling wings of a bird ready to take fly, irrupted in her dream, clamoring her presence in the world of men. A sweet singing – for now she knew that that sound was indeed a song – asked her to leave behind her refuge inside her conscience and to welcome with joy the sun rays that entered the rocky balcony and that warmed her face.

Slowly, Elwen's eyes permitted that the veil of sleep was raised from her eyes and the world began to take form in front of her. First, like a painting that still finds itself unfinished inside the artist's mind. Later, as an explosion of colors and sensations and smells: the finished work.

She could hear the tweet of the birds that sang on the balcony's rail.

She could listen to the rustle of the trees when touched by the wind.

She could feel the heat that warmed her cheeks when she noticed the sweet soreness between her legs.

Elwen smiled, stretching lazily amidst the linens of the enormous bed where she laid, savoring the perfume of another body – strong, seductive – that was ingrained in the sheets. _Where are you, my love?_ When she turned toward the sunrays, the finery linens brushed against her nipples, bringing up a memory of another touch and making her body tremble.

While her eyes got used to the light, the song continued, conquering, enwrapping and making her more and more conscious of the world around her. The male voice – rich and imposing – seemed to possess the room, soaring above the mountains and the trees, as if it were rhythmic waves clashing upon the sand on the shore.

Elwen's heart was warmed by tenderness and peace such as the likes she hasn't known for a long time. Slowly, her bluish eyes focused and she could see the owner of the voice standing on the balcony, nude, with his hands on the rail and his eyes closed, completely absorbed in his song.

The note took shape in the singer's throat and it sprang fully formed from his lips and flew, soaring in freefall like a man launching himself off a precipice, gliding on thin air, indifferent to the inevitable death from the earth below.

_My beautiful Elladan,_ thought Elwen while her eyes roamed with boldness over each detail of the perfect body of the Man in front of her. However… Was he a Man or an Elf? That has always been a matter for discussion.

In truth, Elladan was neither Man, nor Elf; he was simply the son of Elrond.

His dark brown hair, displaying slight waves – so different from the straight locks of the Elves – fell in waves over his broad back. The many hours spent in the open air made some locks become almost golden, because of the contact with the sunlight, creating a luxurious contrast with the rest of his hair.

Ears, partly human, partly Elvish, showed off a slight point that could almost make him pass for any mortal Man. Only almost, because he would be a mortal Man more handsome than all mortal Men. The masculine body displayed some battle scars, something never seen before in the perfect skin of the Eldar race. And, oh, the exotics of the sweet down that covered his arms, legs, adorning the potency of his sex, and that enchanted Elwen so much…

She sighed; neither Man, nor Elf, but certainly Elladan was a deity! That had been the God who had taken her in his arms and invaded her life. A few months ago, she would have never believed that she could have something more than friendship with her childhood friend. However, things had changed. Very.

Elwen watched her quiet life in Lord Elrond's home change abruptly after the day when Elrohir sang his desire for her in the Halls of Fire, while it was Elladan – the brother – whom she kissed in the gardens. Elwen surrendered her fragile heart to the most impetuous of the twins, Elladan, and with him experienced, for the first time, the pleasures of the act of making love.

_Elrohir..._

The memory of the eldest of the twins made Elwen remember the reason for her not to be in Imladris now, but in Eryn Lasgalen, the palace of the King Thranduil. Months passed by and while her love for Elladan blossomed, Elrohir's soul faded. He began to seek loneliness more than usual, but, being of a more guarded nature, his silence passed unnoticed. However, little by little the watchful eyes of Elrond realized that there was something wrong happening to one of his sons.

Elrohir's laugh had died.

Nobody would hear any songs or jokes from his lips anymore.

The fire in his eyes had extinguished until it became a cold flame.

Elrohir was like a pale shadow, lurking in the shadowed corners of his home. He wandered about aimlessly with no memory of the imposing warrior who had given Elrond so much pride. Elladan, deeply worried, had attempted to find out what ailed his brother but to no avail, until the day when, weeping, Elrohir finally confessed to him what was destroying his soul.

He loved Elwen. It was not only a fool and fleeting desire to possess a female body. No… He loved her more than his own life and because of this, for his despair, he was dying.

Elladan filled himself with guilt, considering himself responsible for his brother's suffering, and such was his despair that he cried along with Elrohir while caressing his brother's hair, now pale and dull. How could he live without the other half of his soul? For he and Elrohir were like one, inseparable, eternal. If one of them disappeared from Arda, the other would follow for sure. Without knowing what to do, Elladan searched for his father's help and it was then that he knew the truth:

"_Twin Elves share one soul and one heart, my son,"_ Elrond had explained, mournful. There was nothing more certain than that statement, even in the matters of love, the two would be, forever, inseparable.

If that were the problem, Elladan would do anything, _anything,_ to keep his brother alive. The first decision that he had made was to ask Elwen what she felt for Elrohir. She kept her silence, in order not to hurt him, but after his insistence she decided to confess the truth that was ripping her heart in two: she loved Elladan as much as she loved Elrohir, but in order not to shame them with an inappropriate relationship like that would be, she had opted for choosing one of the twins. _I was such a fool…_

Elwen remembered how Elladan had made love to her that day, mingling her tears to his in a tender act, but an incomplete one. For none of them could experience the sweet pleasure of sex in its full capacity anymore, knowing that Elrohir was alone and unhappy. Knowing that the other half of their souls was fading.

With Elrond's permission, after a conversation that lasted for hours and exhausted both father and son, Elladan came to the conclusion that there was no other solution for their problem, but to permit that Elrohir shared his love for the same elleth, since both of them loved her and she loved them in return. When he'd asked Elwen's consent to make it happen, she became scared of such an indecorous proposition. Sharing two Elves? Making love with two brothers? That was... inadmissible! Thinking about it was something completely different from making it happen.

But, in truth, what Elwen feared was to reveal her deepest desire. And this desire that burnt inside her heart and filled her with guilt was to have both twins in her arms, since she couldn't live without the two brothers anymore.

After receiving her trembling yes, that had been followed by the blush that heated her cheeks, Elladan tried to convince the proud Elrohir to agree with that idea. To everybody's surprise, the eldest of the twins refused to take any part in it, he refused to place Elwen, the elleth he loved, in such vile situation.

"_There is nothing vile in love, Elrohir,"_ Elladan had retorted.

"_She is not one of the mortal whores that we have already shared in bed, Elladan!" _Elrohir had hissed between his teeth and turned his back to the younger twin, ready to leave his brother speaking to himself, when he was pushed hard against the wall; a face exactly like his and gifted with sparkling green eyes, faced him fiercely.

"_Speak of Elwen as a whore again and I am going to break your teeth!" _Elladan shouted, holding his brother by the neck of his tunic. "_You fool and spoiled whelp, you love her, as much as I do! And she loves **us**! Are you going to deny this!" _In that moment, Elrohir did not answer, he only looked away, without knowing what to do. He desired Elwen more than anything in his immortal life, but the idea of sharing her with his brother left him uneasy, uncomfortable… Sinfully aroused.

It was then that Elladan knew what to do, he had seen the love and the desire and the confusion in Elrohir's eyes, so he made the offer. _"Two months from now, Elwen and I will join the Circle of Life in Eryn Lasgalen to greet the coming of Spring. We will wait for you there. You better show up, because I do not want any brother of mine, or my wife, or myself, to have our souls extinguished from Arda." _

With that threat, Elladan said farewell to his brother and that was how Elwen had left toward Eryn Lasgalen and now found herself admiring the perfect nude body of her companion. While she had been reliving the events of the last months, the music had stopped and a pair of deep green eyes regarded her from the balcony.

Elladan smiled from the corner of his mouth when he watched Elwen pull back the covers and stand up beautiful and naked to walk toward him. Her narrow hips swayed softly while her long legs went forward, making him notice a bruise in one of the inner thighs.

Elladan felt his loins tighten at that sight, for he remembered very well how his lips had created that bruise.

Closing his eyes for an instant in order to calm the reactions that his body threatened to show, he resumed watching the tall elleth who continued to cross the enormous room carved in rock. Elwen's long, black and straight hair cascaded over her shoulders, hiding the small breasts and emphasizing the paleness of her soft - and completely free of hair - skin, so different from his. The sunlight that entered from the balcony shone off on the rocky walls of the room and made the midnight tresses sparkle with a unique light.

_What would have become of me without you…_ She stood in front of him, seeming a little bit shy at his bold perusal of her body, and Elladan offered her his hand. _Even after being together for so long, you still feel timid. I wonder if you would be really prepared for what is going to take place tonight, my sweet Elwen,_ he thought, lacking the courage to ask that question out loud. Elwen didn't know the parties held in Eryn Lasgalen. Maybe, if she knew the ardor with which the Elves governed by King Thranduil greeted the coming of Spring, she wouldn't have accepted his idea so quickly. But Elladan wouldn't risk a denial from her part, he would have gone mad if she had said no.

_Where did your mind wander to, Elladan? _wondered Elwen when she noticed the far away look in her lover's face. Lacing her fingers with his, she let herself be enveloped by his strong arms, feeling her skin prickle when it touched the Elvish warrior's skin in the most intimate places. Elwen sighed, closing her eyes and smelling the perfume of Elladan's body, a light fragrance of pine.

"Do you think that he will come?" she asked while she nestled her face in her lover's strong chest and played with a long scar that rose angrily across his torso.

Elladan caressed Elwen's hair, trying to find an answer for her question, because what she had asked was one of his fears.

"Elrohir will come," Elladan said with a firmness that he didn't truly feel.

It had been one week since he and Elwen had arrived in Eryn Lasgalen and his brother still had not been sighted by the sentinels positioned in the forest. _He is late, that is all,_ he thought, trying to bring some comfort to himself. Kissing the top of his lover's head, Elladan let that one more thought cross his mind.

For a long time he had asked himself why he and Elwen had not bond their souls and become husband and wife when they had made love and declared their mutual feelings. The Elves could have many sexual encounters during the course of their lives without really bonding; the true union only happened if the couple felt a deep and mutual love. But Elladan was sure that there was no love as great as the one he and Elwen shared, then why hadn't their souls bound? Could he have been mistaken about his feelings?

Months ago, when he said that Elvish twins shared one soul, did Elrond solve Elladan's dilemma. Only when Elladan, Elrohir and Elwen were together, and the divided soul of the brothers found its soul mate in Elwen, they could bind for eternity and Elrohir could be saved. Elladan rested his chin on the softness of the hair of the beautiful elleth in his arms and smiled. Despite all that had happened, he was happy and the peace of that morning enveloped and calmed his heart.

Elwen and Elladan stood there holding each other until the day's affairs interrupted their doubts and passions and made them leave the beauty of their rocky room. When they crossed the heavy door carved in wood, the couple was met by an Eryn Lasgalen that burst with life in its entire rustic splendor carved in stone. However, despite the magnificent atmosphere of the place, to Elwen, time took too long to pass. Anxiety ate her insides, while fear and insecurity made her hands get cold and the world around her lose its meaning.

The conversations with the other ellith seemed to hold no importance, the enormous and gorgeous halls of King Thranduil seemed to have lost their enchantment and she could only hear the deafening beating of her own heart that raced madly inside her chest. Many times she imagined what that night would be like, what the brothers would do to her and the heat that adorned her face at the images that entered her mind earned her jokes a little too wanton for her standards; which made her face even more red and turned her into a target for more new jokes.

Despite her insecurities, the excited atmosphere that seemed to have taken hold of all people in that palace made the passage of time become easier for Elwen to bear. The Elves chatted amicably and laughed in a contagious manner while making the preparations for the great party in honor the coming of Spring. Like every year, the festivities would take place in a clearing beside the palace, a point of vital energy of the forest. Fires were prepared, the best clothes were chosen and Elwen watched ellyn and ellith flirt openly in the halls without comprehending that savage behavior shown by the Sindar Elves, so different from the prudent nature present in the Noldorin culture of Imladris.

But, to Elwen's relief – and also to Elladan's, who was suffering from a similar anxiety while he conversed with the Elves of the palace – the sun's carriage finally started its descend across the sky, taking away with it the last Winter Day and bringing to Eryn Lasgalen a tired visitor who was anxious to arrive in time for the festivities.

His hair pulled up in a ponytail, a style Men often wore, his great bow strapped over his broad chest and the eyes that shone in a pale shade of green left no doubts:

Elrohir had just arrived.

**E&E&E&E&E**

A/N: Comments, good criticism or just a note to say you read this are highly welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Avaquetiel - Taboo  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance / Drama  
**Betas: **Trek Queen  
**WARNING:** Incest / Slash / Bi /Sexual Situations  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Summary:** Elladan and the elleth Elwen are lovers, but their happiness ends when they find out that Elrohir is dying. What could be the cause for this? He loves the same elleth as his brother. Incapable of letting Elrohir fade, Elladan decides to convince his brother to take part in an act that is going to change their lives forever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys and gals!

I forgot to mention that this is the slash version of the Portuguese het fic _TABU _that was posted as one piece at the Brazilian on-line group called Tolkien Group. I've split it in three chapters when I've translated it to English, because I thought it was too long. However, I don't know if this was the best course of action, since now the first chapter is full of Elwen's POV and people might think that it will be this way until the end of the fic, when it won't.

Anyway, thanks for the great feedback!

Lore aka kwannom

_In love with Derfel Cadarn, Saxon Captain of the army of Arthur ap Uther;  
Infatuated with Hephaestion, Macedonian General and lover of Alexander the Great;  
Protector of Wilrog and  
Haldir's worst nightmare._

**E&E&E&E&E**

"I want an unending kiss, That lasts for an entire life and placates my desire! Boil my blood. Calm myself down with your kiss, kiss me like that! The ear closes itself to the rumor of The world, and kiss me sweetheart! Live only for me, only for my life, Only for my love!"

**- Olavo Bilac (Brazilian poet)**

**E&E&E&E&E**

**CHAPTER 02**

The Party in Honor of the Coming of Spring was about to begin.

By the end of the afternoon, Elwen, as was the custom in those festivities, was parted from all ellyn and, consequently, from Elladan; she would meet him only in the clearing, amidst whatever awaited for her there. Elwen got prepared in a haste, her nervous hands almost not being able to fasten the clasp of the little bracelet that she wore around her ankle and that had been a present from Elladan in honor of that special night. When she finally put the adornment on, Elwen went down the halls toward the clearing in the forest alongside with the other ellith, feeling her heart pump in her ears.

Barefooted, a tiara made of light blue flowers rested gently over her black hair, matching perfectly with the fine dress of turquoise silk that moved with the slightest of the breezes, molding itself to her body in an almost indecent manner. Elwen had been reluctant to wear that dress, but she succumbed to the idea in the end. There was nothing better than a wardrobe like that to represent lust, one of the feelings that were consuming her that night.

Oh, and how she felt…

The anxiety and the fear of what awaited for her made her body tremble while her feet walked through the cold stony ground of the palace toward the gigantic gates that led to the forest outside. Elwen walked as if she were a feather, silently, languid. So, when she got to her destination, it wasn't the noise coming from her feet that entered her ears, but the sound of laugher and joyful conversation.

Her heart raced in her chest.

That was the point of no return.

She hesitated, Elwen didn't want to dive into the night's delirium just yet, she needed only one more moment, to calm down her heart, to give this situation one last thought… But there was no time for any of that. One of the ellith that accompanied her pulled her by the hand and when Elwen realized, her feet already stepped onto the warm and soft ground of the forest while they ran like two deer with their long dresses dancing around their long legs.

Then Elwen felt a strange warmth spreading over her, starting from her feet until it had ingrained itself all over her body when she finally entered the Clearing of the Circle of Life. The vital force of the forest pulsed in her veins and that sensation was so strong that she almost tripped over and fell. Trees, flowers and animals were like one being, one entity in that magical night. Elwen couldn't fight against that power that made her whole body tingle, it was stronger than her, so she let herself be engulfed by the energy of the circle of life where the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen shone like precious stones under the reddish light of the bonfires.

They were Elves. They were part of the forest created by the Valar to embellish Arda. They were part of that strange world that still flourished despite all the adversities.

They were part of the Great Song that created Middle Earth. They were life and renewal, sorrow and joy, pain and happiness, hate and love, like all Eru's complex inventions.

And that is why they celebrated!

Ellyn, ellith, noble and commoners, all of them laughed, drank, feasted and played jokes together, with no distinction of classes, something new and exciting to Elwen, so used to the rigors of Imladris.

In the middle of the clearing was a figure that exuded power and grandiosity - King Thranduil. Seated on a throne made of trunks and displaying a crown made of leaves, his eyes of the color of a rainy day glowed red with the fire of the bonfires, as if his soul were capable of setting itself on fire! The powerful monarch seemed to be like an extension of the forest itself, with his rustic crown and his bare feet. By his side, a young elleth, Queen Urthala, smiled and joked, exuding such passion that it could devour the owner of the fire eyes and turn him into ashes.

Elwen and the elleth who had guided her to the forest clearing finally stopped, recovering from the run. Elwen's mind was spinning, as if the force of nature present in that circle was a very strong ale that sharpened her senses. She was panting and her eyes searched the huge clearing, wanting to find the one whose absence made her heart burn.

Where would Elladan be? A goblet of wine was offered to her, and Elwen drank with gusto while she watched the great number of Elves joined in the woods. The golden hair of the Sindar Elves, inhabitants of Eryn Lasgalen, mingled with the silvery-golden tresses of the Silvan ones, dwellers of Lothlórien and with the black Noldorin locks of the very few Elves who came from Imladris.

However, long, wavy and dark brown tresses – not blond, not black – so different and surreal and almost human, stood out in the crowd. Carved in that perfect face, a pair of deep green eyes seemed to mirror the forest around them. And those pools made of desire… and another deeper feeling, were absolutely fixed on her.

_Elladan,_ thought Elwen while she felt her knees go week at the act of admiring her lover. Beautiful beyond comparison, he had left his hair unbound and wild as if it were an extension of his personality. His naked chest, covered by a thin layer of sweat, glowed golden under the light of the fires. His legs, long and defined, were hidden by a lose pair of pants. On the other hand, his feet, free of restrains and bare like hers, had just started the walk toward where she was and Elwen's breath got caught in her throat. _My lover…_

From that moment on, she couldn't hear anything anymore; all her attention was fixed on the man who advanced like a predator in her direction. Not even the words spoken by the King Thranduil, who had initiated the ceremony in honor of the coming of Spring, were able to deviate her attention from the creature that got closer and closer to her.

He was so beautiful.

He was so bold.

He was so… different?

Elwen blinked, suddenly frightened. There was something different in that walk, in that look, in the manner with which the arrogant chin rose slightly, like a deer ready to run through the forest. That huge scar on the left shoulder, that scar shouldn't be there, neither should the one near the navel, unless that… Elwen's breath quickened when the man got close enough for her to notice that even his scent was different.

He smelled of cedar.

_What!_

That was not Elladan, but Elrohir!

_By the Valar, what am I doing?_ Elrohir thought, the wine he had drunk moments before clouding his mind and giving him courage to do the unthinkable. Elwen looked so beautiful… He could see the shadow of her nipples under the magnificent dress that she wore and he desired to touch them, to touch her whole body and make her his forever! At some point, while he walked toward that Elvish goddess, the music irrupted in the night, primitive sounds of drums mingled with the elegant trill of the flutes and other cord instruments and with the frilling of his own arrhythmic heart.

Elrohir stopped in front of Elwen, the cowardice and the fear almost making him get out of there, flee to the forest, return to Imladris and die alone near a beautiful waterfall.

But he did not run, or recoiled, or averted his eyes. Elrohir only stood there, watching the look of astonishment take form in the beautiful face in front of him. In order not to face him, Elwen's eyes looked away rapidly and he saw her blush when the sweet elleth noticed for the first time the couples that had formed around them and now danced in such a way that gave no way to doubt as of their intentions in that night among the bonfires. With a shaking sigh, Elrohir touched her chin and gently forced her to look at him in the eye.

The doubts had assailed him so much in the last months! He wanted to come to Eryn Lasgalen, but at the same time he would prefer that the dullness of indifference took over his soul and made him stop suffering… It hurt, like a knife slicing through his heart, to watch Elladan and Elwen together. She, the only elleth whom he had ever loved in his life. But now, there she was, at his will. And with the permission of his brother.

Had they all gone insane? Would they be punished by the Valar? But the desire and the love he felt for Elwen were bigger than reason and it was with a trembling hand that Elrohir placed a lock of black hair behind her pointy ear, while a new song filled the clearing with a mystical and sensual atmosphere.

"Dance with me," he asked, his voice hoarse, but steady. He had decided. He would swallow his fears and he wouldn't run away. No, he would dive into that ocean made of wild waters that were Elwen's eyes.

He had decided.

_By Elbereth, he is here, there is no going back now. _Elwen's lips parted at Elrohir's question and he waited patiently for her reply. After a moment of hesitation, she took the hand that he had held out to her and felt his strong fingers against her delicate ones.

"You really came_," _she finally managed to say with a smile.

Elrohir's pale green eyes glowed as if they had a life of their own and he enveloped the narrow waist with his arm, breathing deeply to calm his raging heart. Approaching his lips to Elwen's delicate pointy ear, he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. His warm breath made the elleth tremble and, one moment later, he pulled her with him and dove into the crowd of couples that danced around the fires, letting himself be surrounded by the proximity of the body of that Goddess-She-Elf and for her sweet perfume.

The melody created by the group of Elvish musicians was like a potent drink that intoxicated the senses and transformed modesty into flamboyance, timidity into boldness, love into passion. Elwen felt the earth under her feet, the hard masculine chest against her soft breasts and strong and firm hands on her hips that, firmly pressed against Elrohir's, swayed at the rhythm of the drums, in a movement almost erotic… _Entirely _erotic.

That was a grazing of bodies and breaths, a talk made of looks, a seduction made of silence.

_This can only be a dream,_ Elrohir thought while his eyes couldn't detach themselves from the grayish storm that were Elwen's eyes. He let his hands roam playfully over her hips, caress her delicate waist, his fingers dangerously brushing the underside of Elwen's breasts and making her inhale deeply.

_Elbereth, give me strength... _Elwen prayed to the Vanyar when she felt a rush of warmth spread between her legs. She felt Elrohir's hands, large and slightly calloused between the thumb and the index finger – the trademark of an archer – slide slowly over her arms, pulling them up and over their heads. The strong fingers entwined with hers, their pelvis touching furtively enough for Elwen to feel the hardness beneath his loins brush against her body.

In a fluid and elegant move, Elrohir made Elwen spin and stop with her back to him, the delicious curves of her bottom firmly pressed against the hard bulge between his legs, without ever stopping swaying in the rhythm of the music. Elwen gasped and closed her eyes at that feeling. Around them, couples kissed each other and danced in a way as erotic as theirs, and all of that excited Elwen.

Where would Elladan be, since he still had not searched for her? She tried to see him among the couples, fearful of finding him dancing with another, but Elwen scolded herself when that thought so full of jealousy crossed her mind. Elladan would never cheat on her. But and what about what she was doing? Wasn't it cheating?

No... it was something else. A taboo that she, Elrohir and Elladan, childhood friends, adult lovers, were willing to break.

And that feeling of doing something forbidden excited her even more.

Her cheeks were flushed, her heart was beating fast and she was panting. If she sweated like Elrohir, she was sure that her dress would have been glued against her skin by now, revealing more than it should.

Elwen let a sigh made of repressed excitement escape her lips when Elrohir pulled their arms down, positioning them in front of her body and around her waist, his arms still covering hers. Elrohir's chin rested on her shoulder and the hot breath of the warrior tickled the point of her ear moments before it was swallowed by full and sensual lips.

Elrohir's body trembled at the sound of the moan that came from Elwen's mouth after his action. _Sweet, sweet Elwen…_ His arms tightened their hold around her when he noticed her knees go week. Elwen had closed her eyes and he admired that divine vision while he got closer and whispered in her ear.

"Do you remember the music I sang to you in my father's halls?" he asked and Elwen only nodded in affirmative, incapable of utter a single word. Then Elrohir breathed deeply and started to sing softly only for her to hear.

"_The most beautiful dreams I have dreamt. Of one thousand conjectures a castle I raised."_

He turned her so he could face the grayish eyes that belonged to the elleth in his arms.

"_And in your eyes, dizzy with emotion, with greediness one thousand pleasures I predicted."_

One strong hand gently cupped a female breast. Elwen moaned.

"_Your body is light, is seduction. Divine poem full of splendor. Your smile holds captive, inebriates, makes one's head spin."_

One finger caressed Elwen's flushed and delicate face.

"_Thee is fascination… Thee is love."_

Lips pressed against hers, a tongue surging arrogantly, penetrating, dueling with her own. Elrohir brought her closer in his embrace and Elwen could feel the warrior's heart thundering madly inside his strong chest. Wet, long, invasive… That kiss was so different from Elladan's kisses, always so tender, so gentle… Who could have guessed that the quieter twin would be the most passionate one? But Elwen didn't care… She wanted Elladan's kindness and Elrohir's greediness.

_Valar, I want her now…_ Elrohir's body was tense and he was aroused to the point that he started to feel uncomfortable. Elwen's hands caressed his spine, then the moon shaped scar on the left side of his navel and stopped for a light squeeze on his bottom while she pressed her pelvis against his. With a groan, Elrohir parted his lips from hers, taking deep gulps of air until he could regain some control over himself. Then, he looked at her, looked at her in the eye and, finally, the realization that Elwen was really there, in his arms, after so much suffering, hit him. His eyes shimmered and one single tear rolled lonely over his cheek.

Elwen furrowed her brow. _Do not cry, my handsome warrior,_ she pleaded while she gently cleaned the tear from Elrohir's face. The half-Elf took her hand in his, softly kissed her palm and smiled, waiting anxiously until she faced him and also smiled, making a warmth spread through his heart.

Elrohir's chest swelled with happiness at the sight of her smile. He couldn't suffocate his feelings for Elwen anymore, he would fade if he hid them for one more single moment! Elrohir rested his forehead against hers, his heart thundering inside his chest.

"I love you," he murmured before he kissed her again.

Despite her surprise to hear those words coming from another man that was not Elladan, Elwen let herself be involved in that deep and erotic kiss. She loved Elrohir as much as she loved Elladan, but still she didn't have the courage to utter those three words out loud to him herself. So, she met the warrior's kiss with equal fervor, saying with gestures what she couldn't say with words. The eldest twin's lips were insistent and his scent left her deliciously dizzy…

Even completely taken by the sensations that the warrior's tongue awakened in her body, Elwen couldn't help to notice someone approaching behind her back. She tried to part from the kiss, but Elrohir gently kept his lips upon hers. When she last expected, Elwen felt another's hand, a hand that didn't belong to Elrohir, caressing her back and pulling her hair away from her nape while other lips kissed her neck making a trail with the tip of the tongue to the top of her ear.

Then a familiar scent invaded her nostrils – smell of pine – moments before a deep and well known voice came to her ears.

"Did you miss me, my love?"

Finally, Elrohir abandoned Elwen's lips and she could turn to face the new comer. Elladan, a faithful duplicate of Elrohir, his deep green eyes darkened with desire, was standing behind her, his strong arms surrounding her waist, his large pants – that did not hide his hard and masculine arousal – against her skin. Around his large neck, where a vein pulsed quickly, rested a delicate necklace made of gold; Elwen's gift. For a brief moment, Elwen saw the brothers look at each other, pale green eyes meeting deep green ones, and she swallowed hard. She was scared. What would happen now?

It didn't take long for her to know.

Before she could even start to believe that Elladan was really there with her and Elrohir, the youngest twin cocked his head and kissed her on the lips. Sweet, gentle and sensual like all the times they had made love.

_Manwë, she is so beautiful,_ Elladan thought while he felt Elwen's lips slide over his and her tongue explore the warm cave of his mouth. While his hands roamed over the curves of the elleth's body, Elladan remembered the reason for his delay in attending to the party. Moments before he had left his rooms in the castle toward the clearing, while he walked through the long halls made of stone of Eryn Lasgalen, Elrohir had appeared in front of him out of nowhere looking apprehensive, tired, but decided. When they faced each other, both froze, quiet, their muscles tense and ready for a fight that maybe could happen.

However, there were no fights over Elrohir's delay, or arguments about what would happen that night. No. Elladan only enveloped his brother in a tight embrace, until both of them had calmed down. It was then, with a lighter heart, that Elrohir had made his request: he wanted to meet Elwen alone first. It would be that way, or he wouldn't be able to set that crazy plan into motion!

So, when Elwen entered the circle of bonfires appearing like a Maia, Elladan had had to control himself in order not to go to her, her who looked so beautiful, delectable and seductive. She had even worn the simple bracelet he had given her around her ankle! That had made his chest swell with pride and made the task of keeping his distance even more difficult.

How many goblets of wine he had drunk, Elladan did not know. Hidden by the shadows of the trees that bordered the Circle of Life, he let the liquid dull his senses a little. Between one draught and another, he had watched Elrohir approach Elwen, feeling his insides turn when the couple started to dance in such an intimate, seductive way. At first, he thought that that feeling was jealousy, but no.

It was desire… and love! Brotherly love for Elrohir and a lover's love for Elwen.

Time went by and Elladan became more and more skittish, wanting to join them. Why did Elrohir continue to hesitate so much? Elladan only needed that Elrohir gave her a simple kiss, the sign that would seal their and Elwen's destiny in that insane night and that would permit him to take his rightful place: with the couple that danced sensually. And for eternity. After endless minutes, the moment finally came and now he was there, kissing the lips of his Elwen, while Elrohir traced her collarbone with his lips.

And the three bodies, that had been immobile for a moment, began to sway together again.

When a rough hand finished its slide over a feminine breast, another took its place. Delicate fingers buried themselves in thick male hair and traced battle scars. Strong fingers anxiously pulled the hem of a skirt trying to touch the soft skin that covered the feminine form. Words were whispered. Murmurs of love. The sway of their hips provoked a brush of sexes, a promise of forbidden pleasure, of taboo-pleasure, taking the trio to a point of near-ecstasy.

Elladan opened his eyes for a moment and noticed that some of the couples that were dancing around them had stopped to watch them. The Elves pointed at them, with looks of surprise upon their faces, because that arrangement among Elwen, Elrohir and himself was a taboo even for the savage behavior of the Sindar Elves. Elladan sighed.

"It is time for us to go, my sweet Elwen."

Elrohir, understanding the situation, pulled away from the elleth when they stopped dancing and entwined his fingers with hers. "Where to, Elladan?" he asked.

Elladan kissed Elwen's lips one last time, his eyes shining with desire. "Follow me," he said and bolted toward the forest trees like a hunted wild animal, his hair dancing in the wind, the powerful muscles of his torso and arms contracting and expanding because of the effort of the run. It was like the old times when he, Elrohir and Elwen ran through the corridors and bridges of Imladris, escaping from the adults who wanted to scold them for their childish pranks.

Elrohir laughed when those memories came to his mind and he noticed how much more happier he was. After placing a soft kiss on Elwen's temple, who also laughed now as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, Elrohir asked: "Are you ready?"

Elwen's eyes glowed, there were no more doubts for her. "Come, Elrohir, or we are not going to catch this brother of yours!" she said while started to run, pulling Elrohir by the hand toward the direction where Elladan had disappeared.

The laughs of Elrohir and Elwen echoed off of the clearing.

They were children again.

They would be lovers soon.

**E&E&E&E&E**

A/N: Comments, good criticism or just a note to say you read this are highly welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Avaquetiel - Taboo  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance / Drama  
**Betas: **Trek Queen  
**WARNING:** Incest / Slash / Bi /Sexual Situations  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Summary:** Elladan and the elleth Elwen are lovers, but their happiness ends when they find out that Elrohir is dying. What could be the cause for this? He loves the same elleth as his brother. Incapable of letting Elrohir fade, Elladan decides to convince his brother to take part in an act that is going to change their lives forever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello there!

This is the last part of the story _Avaquetiel - Taboo_. The NC-17 version of this fic can be found at www**dot**adulfanfiction**dot**net/aff. Personally, I think it is much better than the M version, since this one here lost some of the twins' and Elwen's emotions after the necessary editing to apply to Fanfiction**dot**net's rules. Go to that site and look for my nickname **Kwannom** in the **Author Directory** and you'll find Avaquetiel's NC-17 third chapter.

I hope you have enjoyed this little fic! Feel free to read my other stories. They can be found in my profile.

_Lore aka kwannom_

_In love with Derfel Cadarn, Saxon Captain of the army of Arthur ap Uther;  
Infatuated with Hephaestion, Macedonian General and lover of Alexander the Great;  
Protector of Wilrog and  
Haldir's worst nightmare._

* * *

"_To discover he is loved in return ought really to disenchant the lover with the beloved. 'What? She is so modest as to love even you? Or so stupid? Or – or_'".

**- Nietzsche**

* * *

**CHAPTER 03**

Elladan only stopped running when he reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the _talan_ that he had left prepared on the top of a huge tree.

"Come on!" he shouted, waving to the couple that came running and laughing to meet him.

Before Elrohir and Elwen could reach Elladan, he climbed up the stairs that swirled around the huge trunk tree with the agility of a feline. Minutes later, he already was at the top, disappearing through the small entrance of the _talan_'s floor.

"Ladies first," Elrohir said with a playful smile on his lips when they finally stopped in front of the stair. Elwen hesitated for a moment, but soon walked past him and started the climbing, to Elrohir's pleasure. The corners of his mouth curled. From the privileged position where he was, he could admire the long legs that were hidden under the feminine skirt. "I can hardly wait to feel these Goddess legs of yours twined around my hips, sweet Elwen."

Elwen slipped on the stair, startled by that bold comment. "Elrohir! Do you want to see me fall?" she scolded the warrior who climbed behind her.

"Do not fret," he said when he stopped by her side. "I would catch you," he spoke and his hands caressed Elwen from ankle to hip, making her tremble in pleasure. Their eyes met, incapable of looking away, and Elrohir almost lost control of the desire that made his groin throb and the base of his stomach clench.

As if she understood his despair, Elwen resumed her climbing and he smiled when she lifted her skirt a little higher on purpose, only to clear the view for his hungry eyes. When they finally crossed the _talan_'s small opening, Elrohir's eyes widened in astonishment and Elwen uttered a surprised exclamation. Leaning against the only side of that building that had walls was a large mattress covered by the finest mantles. There was no roof, but only the ceiling of the sky above and, leveled with the tree's top, the forest stretched for miles and miles like an enormous dark-green rug under their feet.

But there was no time to enjoy the gorgeous view. The desire of the trio was latent in the air. Desire of three bodies that craved to feel the pleasure of an orgasm. Desire of three souls that craved to become inseparable. Elladan approached them and Elrohir kissed the forehead of his little brother, who smiled. Elwen watched everything from a distance.

"Surrender yourself to our love, Elrohir," Elladan asked and Elrohir held him in a tight hug, breathing deeply in order to contain the happy tears that threatened to roll over his cheeks once again.

"You are mad, Elladan, and I love you for having the courage that I did not to make this happen."

For one more moment, Elwen watched the two brothers stare at each other. They were so similar yet so absolutely opposite! Elladan was light, and impetuosity and affection. Elrohir was mystery, aloofness, passion. Both of them approached her slowly and displaying equal and boyish smiles. _What are you two up to now, my naughty lovers?_

"Undress him," Elladan asked in a husky voice inside her ear while his strong hand caressed her body under her clothes.

Elwen obeyed him, her legs weak with pleasure, and unfastened the knots of Elrohir's pants, thus removing the offensive garment that restrained the potency of the warrior's want. She had to crouch to make his feet pass through the pant's legs and, when she stood up, she saw that Elladan was already equally undressed. Elwen admired them nude, smelling the musky scent of their desire invade the air, but without feeling any kind of shame.

_I desire them so much..._ Smiling, she silently thanked the twins for having undressed before she did, making her not feel so vulnerable. Then Elladan stood in front of her, removed the tiara made of flowers that still adorned her black hair and caressed her tresses with a tenderness that only he possessed. When Elwen realized, Elrohir was behind her unlacing the back of her dress.

His rough fingers brushed the tender skin of her back and each touch made her breath get caught in her throat. Moments later, warm lips touched her skin through the cloth of her dress and Elwen moaned. Not being able to wait anymore, Elladan reluctantly freed her and his hands slid the straps of her dress over her delicate shoulders, exposing her firm breasts and flat stomach.

Elrohir moaned at that sight. _Valar, I am going to die of pleasure, and not of unrequited love…_ His body trembled when Elladan knelt down before Elwen and pressed his lips against her stomach to suck the delicate skin in a wet kiss. She groaned and Elrohir held her by the shoulders to keep her standing. _What this son of a Balrog is up to?_ he thought. As if he had listened to Elrohir's thoughts, Elladan winked at him and blew on the wet spot he had produced on her body; that action made Elwen's back arch. Then he placed his hands on her hips and laughed as her breasts bounced over his head. _Oh, so that is what he wanted?_

Elrohir pressed Elwen's back against his body and she whimpered.

"Let me breathe…" she protested and Elrohir plunged his hard mouth down on her delicate lips. It was a short but firm kiss, just to remind her that he was still there. It was not only Elladan. That night, it would be different.

When Elrohir pulled back, Elwen rested her head on his shoulder and took deep breaths, eyes half-closed. _She is a Goddess-She-Elf indeed,_ he thought while he reached around her torso and started fondling her. _She is so soft…_

In the meanwhile, Elladan continued to kiss her stomach, his fingers plucking at her dress so it would give out and fall to the floor. "What… do you intend… to do..." Elwen stammered looking at them.

"What do you want us to do?" Elladan asked quietly.

Elwen looked frantically back and forth between Elladan and Elrohir. The eldest brother stroked her stomach and pulled her closer again to his chest, his body trembling with desire. _Valar, I would like to see her making love to Elladan while I…_ No, not even in thoughts Elrohir dared to describe his dream. He was Elwen's slave, and that is why he would give to her the choice of what to do. "We are at your service, my love," he almost grunted, such was the tension in his body.

Elwen blushed and Elrohir watched her close her eyes without answering. Elladan, still knelt down on the floor, took her free hand and gently kissed her palm while he, Elrohir, softly caressed her flustered cheek. Then, Elwen opened her eyes, turned her face so she could kiss him on the lips and bent to do the same with his brother's lips. Her delicate face blushed even more furiously and she licked her dry lips.

"Do not fear what you desire," Elrohir murmured against her ear. _Yes, do not be like me, do not be afraid._ "This decision is yours, do not think about us."

Tension filled the air while the twins waited for an answer. Elwen swallowed hard, her lips trembling. "I want… I want you two. At the same time."

Elladan and Elrohir grunted at the sound of her confession. Without knowing what she was doing, Elwen had realized both brothers' desires with those simple words. Charged with a new hope, Elladan loosened the waist of her dress, which was still attached to Elwen's body.

"Yell if you want us to stop," he said, pulling her dress gently over her long legs alongside her undergarments. Elrohir and Elwen watched while Elladan undressed her, revealing her ivory hips and her long legs.

For a minute, Elrohir just smoothed her hair out, letting her get used to being half-naked in front of them. "You are beautiful beyond comparison," he confessed against her delicate pointy ear.

Before Elwen knew what was happening, Elrohir was kissing her shoulders and sliding his calloused hands over her arms with a gentle slowness that startled her. Wrapping an arm around her stomach, the twin held her up while Elladan pushed her legs slightly apart and positioned his head between her thighs.

Without knowing what to do with her hands, Elwen put them on Elrohir's arm and dug her fingers in as Elladan's attentions made her flush. She leaned her head back and Elrohir leaned down so he could kiss her. Placing a trembling hand on the side of his face, Elwen let his tongue play with her lips. _This feels so good…_

_Ai, Elbereth..._ Elwen shuddered, she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have both brothers at the same time and that thought made her put her hand over her mouth. _I went mad, but this is such a delicious madness. _Then, Elrohir carried her, placing one arm under her knees and lifting her from the ground.

_You are as light as a feather,_ Elrohir thought while he walked toward the huge mattress that would serve them as a bed.

Elladan followed him and watched his lover be gently placed over the silk sheets. Elwen's taste was still in his mouth and he needed more, he needed to feel the sweet flavor of her rosy lips now.

However, a desire, something strange and unthinkable, took over him when he looked at Elrohir. His brother. He was… so beautiful! His skin, tanned by the sun, hid the power of the muscles within. His hair, so thick and glorious, made him ache to bury his fingers in the long tresses and kiss his lips.

_This is madness! _Elladan thought, shaking his head. Trying to make those insane thoughts go away, he just climbed on the mattress and took his beloved elleth's face in his hands, kissing her before she could have the chance to notice his tongue penetrating her mouth to duel with hers. A few moments later though, he felt the mattress sink under Elrohir's weight and he was reminded once more of the powerful presence of his older brother.

Elladan couldn't restrain himself.

Without leaving the softness of Elwen's lips, he looked at Elrohir and felt his body tremble when his deep green eyes met his twin's pale ones.

Elrohir's eyes, for his surprise, mirrored his own; they glowed with the same desire he felt. The same desire to touch him, to feel him as much as he was feeling Elwen.

_Elwen…_

Elladan caressed her and grunted against Elwen's mouth. "You are the Valar's most perfect creation, my love," he said against her lips seconds before he pulled away harshly to start licking her body that now was flushed with arousal.

In that moment, Elrohir's eyes met Elwen's and she saw it. She saw the look of desire in his face, not only for her, but for Elladan too! Elwen's lips opened in a silent sign of surprise. How could that be possible? Or better, how could she be feeling aroused by that idea? For she felt excited, she wanted to see them touch each other, maybe take each other in a way she never could.

A soft moan escaped Elrohir's mouth and made her turn her attention back to the manner with which he was watching her with his brother as if he were in a trance, what made her dig her fingers into the mattress. Laying down where she was, that sight looked almost surreal, for the lack of a roof in that _talan _gave the impression that the three of them were floating in a black sky sprinkled with stars. She offered her hand to Elrohir in a silent invitation.

"Come… join us," she asked and, with a long sigh, Elrohir crawled across the mattress, that was big enough to hold one more person, and started to lick the breast that had been momentarily neglected by Elladan.

Elrohir tasted the soft texture of her body and sucked the elleth's skin, who contorted with pleasure. _She is perfect indeed,_ he thought. When Elwen couldn't take it anymore, she tried to guide his hand to the place in her body that throbbed with desire.

Elrohir chuckled. "Slow down, my sweet Elwen," he whispered, grabbing her wrist before it could reach its destiny. "It would be better if we did not move so fast."

The look of eagerness on Elwen's face made Elladan laugh. "My brother, do not let yourself be fooled by this delicate face. She is as passionate as you are," he said, pulling away from her and staring at his brother's face. That it was again, the hot desire, such a forbidden desire that left them both panting with the force of it.

Elwen watched the brothers stare at each other, their trembling hands raising to touch, but stopping in mid air, curious, uncertain.

It was Elladan who moved first, capturing his brother's lips softly, tentatively with his own. It was such a different feeling from kissing an elleth… Elrohir's face was rough, his lips firm and forceful. His hands roamed over his brother's strong chest, feeling the scars and the powerful muscles move beneath the battled skin.

Their kiss grew more heated, Elladan's lips parting to receive his twin's hot tongue in his mouth, his head spinning at what was happening between them.

"Elrohir!" Elladan whimpered when he felt his brother's hand touching him.

"So this is how it feels to touch an ellon…", Elrohir told him mesmerized.

Elwen watched, aroused beyond words by the sight before her. Without noticing, she started to caress herself and that made the twins halt their actions, their chests moving up and down because of their quickened breath.

Their eyes, one made of a shade pale of green while the other was made of such a dark color, that its green seemed black, locked with her blue ones and silently asked her again what she wanted to do.

Elwen crawled toward her lovers, her skin flushed with excitement, and they devoured her with their eyes. Then, while she felt their rough fingers bestow light caresses on her body, Elwen took Elladan's lip in a passionate kiss. Before Elrohir could complain, she turned to him and thrust her tongue into his lips. _I cannot believe I am doing this,_ she thought when she wondered about what she was about to ask.

Pulling away after leaving Elrohir breathless and craving for more, Elwen took his left hand in one of hers, doing the same with Elladan's. _Elbereth, give me courage,_ she prayed when her fingers started to shake. What she was doing was against nature! Against property!

But, despite her attempts to deny it, she wouldn't have it any other way.

It was her desire. And they had said they would do anything she wanted.

Placing Elrohir's large hand on Elladan's cheek and repeating her actions with the youngest brother, Elwen swallowed before speaking softly.

"You two look so beautiful together… I want to see you… making love."

_Valar, I cannot believe in what I am hearing…_ Elladan closed his eyes and when they opened, he stared at Elrohir, caressing his brother's face, while he asked Elwen. "Are you certain?"

A slow smile formed upon Elrohir's lips, but it was Elwen who answered his question. "Yes."

_Sweet, sweet insanity this is…_ Elladan thought. "Lay down, Elwen" he commanded to his beloved and she did as told. Then, with an arrogant smile on his face, he turned toward Elrohir. "You, on all fours."

Elrohir's mouth opened to protest, but he was silenced by Elladan's lips upon his and a playful slap on his bottom.

"I said on all fours, brother," Elladan sucked on Elrohir's bottom lip. "Over Elwen."

Elrohir's hand snaked on Elladan's neck, pulling him to a hard kiss that left his lips swollen and quivering.

"You are bold, little brother," Elrohir said when he finally let go of Elladan. With a wink to his brother, he crawled over Elwen. His heart thundered in his chest as he positioned himself and he felt her run her fingers up and down on him. _You naughty elleth, _he wondered letting a ragged sigh escape his mouth.

"Elwen, you will be the death of me," he moaned. He couldn't stop the groans that erupted from his throat. He murmured something like "more", but he couldn't distinguish the sounds that formed in his own mouth.

Behind them, Elladan's deep green eyes glowed, his pupils dilated while he watched Elwen's movements. In his hand there was a vial filled with oil that he had retrieved from a bag near the mattress. With a smile, he watched Elwen and Elrohir together. That sight almost made Elladan reach his peak.

Elrohir was so lost in that wondrous feeling of Elwen's - his Elwen - actions that he didn't notice his brother approach, slowly crawling toward him like a predator, stopping behind him. Only when he felt Elladan starts to touch him did Elrohir realize what was happening and he tensed up unconsciously. He knew that Elladan would be gentle with him, but he didn't know what to expect. And for the first time that night, he shared Elwen's fears.

Another grunt, now coming from Elladan, joined Elrohir's incoherent moans and Elwen smiled. The twins were so beautiful! While she brought pleasure to Elrohir, she watched the warrior's body tense in a silent plea for release.

Carefully, when Elrohir had relaxed almost completely, Elladan took his brother. "I love you, Elrohir," he whispered softly before starting to move.

_Valar… I… No… Yes… _The base of Elrohir's stomach contracted and a tingling took over his body. It had burnt at first, but then his brother touched a spot inside him that made him see stars! It was pleasure… It was pain… It was perfect.

The waves of pleasure were getting more and more intense and when he felt his brother's release, Elrohir finally lost control.

_Delicious… _Elwen thought while she realized that everything was different between the brothers, from the way they touched her to the manner how they reached their orgasm.

Elladan left Elrohir's body gently, laying his brother on the mattress, while Elwen sat up. Then he went to her and kissed his beloved on her lips before he walked to a corner of the _talan_ to clean himself. Elrohir, still lying on the mattress, called to Elwen.

"My love, you left me completely spent,"he complained and Elwen laughed while she lay down by his side.

"Well, I think Elladan had some part on it. I should not be blamed alone," she said and kissed his temple while smoothed his thick hair out of his eyes. "You two looked so beautiful together. So, so beautiful…"

Elrohir became quiet while a blush crept in his cheeks at her compliment. He felt a little sore, however, he did not feel ashamed. He felt content. But, above all else, he felt loved by those gorgeous beings in that _talan_.

Elwen sighed when Elrohir tightened his hold on her and she caressed the scar on his strong shoulder, wishing that her lovers did not have to risk their lives so many times. Wishing that they were not warriors or heroes.

When Elladan returned with a clean cloth in his hand, Elrohir and Elwen were still in each other's arms, with their eyes half closed. Elladan knew that Elwen's desire was still unfulfilled and he was ready to satisfy her in an unparalleled way that night. If everything went right, his biggest gift to her would be the binding of the souls of them three for all eternity.

Elwen's eyes widened when she saw Elladan return, knowing that her time had come. She sat up, followed by Elrohir. _Would I be capable of doing this?_ she wondered and felt Elrohir's arms envelope her, promising her that she would feel pleasure in that act.

"It will feel uncomfortable in the beginning, but it will not hurt you, my love," Elrohir assured her. "Believe me… I know."

Elladan knelt down in front of them, tenderly cleaning the traces of his desire from his brother's body. When he was finished, he put the cloth away and kissed the top of Elwen's head. "She knows how it feels," he explained. "She just does not know how it will feel with both of us at the same time."

A smile lightened Elrohir's sweaty face and he looked at her. "You have done this with him?" Elwen blushed furiously at his question and hid her face in his neck while Elrohir caressed her back. "You do not need to feel ashamed, I am only surprised, I never thought that the little girl who played with me would be capable of doing this."

"You still have a lot to learn about the adult Elwen, Elrohir," Elladan said while he handed the vial they had just used to Elrohir, who refused the offer. He knew that it would be easier for Elwen if Elladan, gentler than him, took her in that way. He couldn't risk hurting the most precious thing of his life. "Do not be afraid, my brother," Elladan said when he noticed what was crossing his thoughts. "Despite being rough, you know how to be gentle in times like these."

Elrohir hesitated, tempted by that offer. He turned toward Elwen. "Do you trust me, my sweet Elwen?" he asked, fearing her answer.

Elwen lifted her face from his shoulder and smiled. "I trust you to the point of placing my life and my destiny in your hands… my love."

Elrohir swallowed hard, tightening his hold around her and feeling happy tears trying to leave his eyes again. Elladan's dark green orbs were also shining with unshed tears and they both exchanged a smile. In that moment, they couldn't have found a stronger complicity between them. Soon, they would be one and they would give their souls so the Valar could bind them, because they were sure that a love like that could never be destroyed.

The time had come.

In an attempt to alleviate the tension he felt in Elwen's shoulders, Elrohir kissed her languidly, massaging her until she moaned one orgasm as languid as his kisses. The sounds she uttered made the twins get aroused again as if it for the first time that night; that vigor was one of the only Elvish marks they possessed and that they both boasted of.

_Valar, with or without fear, I need to have them!_ Elwen opened her blue eyes, now almost black with desire, breathing with difficulty. Elladan lay back on his elbows with his legs outstretched and motioned for her to go to him. Hesitating only momentarily, Elwen left Elrohir's embrace, their fingertips entwining briefly as she walked away. Elladan helped her to lower herself onto him.

They both moaned at the contact. Their bodies, belonging to long time lovers, finding the way easily. Elwen tensed up the moment she felt Elrohir's hand touch her back. Understanding, he took his time and whispered love words into her ear as he ran his hands over her back and down her legs.

Little by little, Elwen felt the tension in her muscles go way, thanks to Elrohir's patience and Elladan's tenderness, but when she felt his warm body leave her, she started to grow tense again.

Elladan glanced up towards Elrohir and without needing to say any words, both brothers knew what they had to do. Elwen needed a distraction and that was what Elladan promptly did. He parted her teeth with his tongue and ravished Elwen's mouth at the same time that he began to move slowly up into her. Then, Elwen began to forget about Elrohir and what was going to happen as Elladan's distractions took effect.

Suddenly, Elladan wasn't moving anymore and Elrohir was back, preparing her, as Elladan deepened his kiss.

"Relax, Elwen," Elrohir whispered softly into her ear. "Trust me, relax and it will not feel so uncomfortable."

She tried to do what he asked. That felt different than when it had just been Elladan and it was taking her longer to grow accustomed to it. When Elrohir left her once more, Elwen's breathing was short and choppy as she waited for the twin's next move.

Again, Elladan distracted her with his kisses and when Elwen felt Elrohir once more, she left a small cry escape her lips.

Worried, Elladan captured her in another of his heated kisses while he caressed Elwen's soft and tense body. It was almost enough to make her forget about what Elrohir was doing, but not quite. At one point, she whimpered, because it started to hurt, and Elrohir's heart sank. _Please, Elwen, relax, I am not going to hurt you._

"Trust us," Elwen heard from Elladan. For the first time, she wished that the ellyn were not so well endowed! Elladan continued to kiss her, holding her face lightly with his fingertips until Elrohir stopped, allowing some time for her to adjust to the invasion.

"Look at me, my sweet Elwen," Elladan asked. Keeping her eyes fixed in the green storm inside her lover's orbs, Elwen felt less uncomfortable when Elrohir started to move.

_Valar, did Elladan feel like this when he had me?_ Elrohir thought while moans escaped from his mouth. It was so difficult, almost like some kind of torture, to control his will, but he did it for his love for Elwen. He would never hurt her. He didn't know, but that exercise of control excited the elleth more than he could imagine and he finally felt her relax a little. With that sign, he built a rhythm and Elladan began one of his own, with Elwen caught between them.

Despite the fact that she was still feeling a little uncomfortable, Elwen couldn't hold back the love that warmed her chest when she saw the dream of having her two lovers sharing that moment with her become real. While the brothers moved, each one in his rhythm, she tried to only close her eyes and wait for the moment when their souls would bind. However, Elladan would never permit such thing.

"This is… for you… too, Elwen," he reminded her as he touched her until Elwen moaned. "That is… it, my love, let us… listen to your moans… of pleasure."

The sounds of Elrohir's soft grunts in her ears while his speed increased excited her also. _Elbereth, I love them so much._ Quickly, Elwen drew close to the edge and that was when Elladan's hand disappeared.

"Not... yet," he said, increasing his own speed too.

It was then that the three of them felt it, in that brief moment when they were nearing the orgasm, in a union of bodies and feelings, a sweet tingling in their hearts. When Elrohir opened his eyes to face his brother, Elladan's eyes shone with a surreal light, as did his and Elwen's. _What is going on?_

Before he could say anything, Elrohir felt like he was reliving his whole life, his memories returning to him with a frightening force, but those weren't exactly his memories. He was reliving Elladan's and Elwen's lives too, and with them came all the emotions both of them had felt along the years. When the images stopped, it was like Elrohir didn't know where he ended and where his beloved lovers began.

There was the beating of one heart only.

There was one body moving and a hot and incomparable pleasure about to befall them.

It was Elrohir who finished first, his breath suddenly coming in short spurts for a couple of seconds before he yelled out Elwen's name. That made her reach her climax as she let herself get lost in Elladan's deep green eyes. Feeling the spasms of the feminine walls around him, Elladan too reached his climax.

The three's labored breaths filled the air. For a moment, they did not move, without believing in what had really happened. They could feel as if they would never be alone, as if their presences would be forever ingrained in each other's hearts.

Tenderly, Elrohir turned Elwen's face so he could kiss her, his lips trembling at the force of his orgasm. Later, it was Elladan's turn to bring Elwen's lips towards his.

Then, the two brothers looked at each other and shared a laugh filled with happiness and peace. They were free. They were whole again.

Taking care not to hurt Elwen, Elrohir and Elladan left Elwen's body. Tired, she was almost asleep and the two brothers admired her flushed look with love in their eyes. Bringing her close to his chest, Elladan swiped Elwen in his arms while Elrohir took his place behind her and passed one possessive leg over her supple thighs.

"Good night, little brother," Elrohir said and Elladan laughed.

"Good night, Elrohir."

With one sweet kiss placed on her forehead and another on her shoulder, Elwen let herself be lulled by the warmth of the bodies of the men she loved.

In that night, she was the happiest elleth of Arda. In the morning of the next day, she would be given her binding ring with the names of her lovers written in beautiful _tengwar_, the same ornate writing that her name was inscribed in on the rings of Elladan and Elrohir.

And, in one year, Elwen would give birth to the first child of that heterodox union.

A girl who was named _Avaquetiel:_ Taboo.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Comments, good criticism or just a note to say you read this are highly welcomed!


End file.
